Family Matters
by 28GarnetAquarius
Summary: some people think there dead, other think there alive. The winx meet a new friend named Lori. Since the disappearnces the winx are now older, wiser and a MOM!  Now since it been 10 years now every thing change.Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lost is the wave

It was a stormy weather at the girl's favorite campsite and the winx and their boyfriends were having some fun. The weather grew worse every week. Tecna always say that there's going to be a storm this month. It been a month since the girls was at the camp and ready to go back to Alfea.

Bloom: this weather is so freaking me out

Stella: so my her is going to be frizzy when we get back

Musa: your hair is not a mess it's your attitude

Flora: can you guys stop fighting for a while

Timmy: hey guys the waves are out of control *looking at the monitor*

Helia: we just lost the right wing

Riven: Nabu do something

Nabu: I'm trying Riven

Stella: did you guys just say…

Bloom: we're gonna crash

Musa: got lose hope yet

Bloom: I can't transform

Winx: me either

Then the back door open and the girls side to it

Layla: Timmy shut the dang door *trying to hold on*

Timmy: I'm trying Layla

Then Sky grabbed Bloom and Stella's hands

The waves grew bigger and stronger that lighting started

Tecna: we're not gonna make it

Bloom: it's operation DTTBAUBPNLj

Stella: do you agree girls

Winx: yes

Layla: Now

The girls let go and went in the waves

Specialist: NO!

Sky: Bloom!

Brandon: Stella!

Riven: Musa!

Timmy: Tecna!

Nabu: Layla!

Helia: Flora!

Suddenly the back door close and the ship went in a circle

**Sky POV**

**What just happen to us? No it can't true… Bloom, Bloom where are you my love? She left me without no hope or love, she has to be alive, has to be. I'll never forget you Bloom, NEVER!**

**Helia POV**

**Every where I go it hurts because Flora my love always have flowers in her mind or me instead. Flora your heart and mine belong to me until you're back and safe. My love Flora I love **

**Riven POV**

**My life is at an end with out you Musa, every thing about is my life and soul, you're the one who change me into me and I love you. The music in you is bright and shining without you now. I love you Musa.**

**Nabu POV**

**Why did you let go Layla, I need you more than anything in my life now than you with me, I love you more than any thing in the world or realms. Remember me Layla and never forget that.**

**Brandon POV**

**My star shine is gone and the light reminds of you and anything about you. Are the only one for me and you knowing it I just wish that are back in my arms again every day. I love Stella more than anything.**

**Timmy POV**

**Your digital smile is everything to me are short pink hair and are smartness helping me day by day is every thing I needed from you, and most of all is that I love you very much than any thing**

**End of POVs**

**Meanwhile**

Stella was the first to wake up, she try to heal herself but she is so weak from the currents that happen early, She even try to walk, but she couldn't until she saw Bloom with some bruises on her and asleep

Stella: Bloom wake up, wake up

Bloom groaned

Stella: it's me Stella, wake up, wake up

Bloom: Stella *in a sleepy voice*

Stella: can you help me out a little

Bloom: sure, what is it?

Stella: well I can't walk and we're bruised to death

Bloom: hilliest *using her powers on Stella and herself*

Stella: let find the others first

The girls went spread ways

Bloom was the first to find Flora under some seaweed and shells

Flora: Bloom is that you *in a weak voice*

Bloom: yes Flora it's me and we need to find the others

Flora: ok let's do it *getting up in pain*

Stella found Tecna on a branch like a sleeping squirrel

Stella whipped Tecna down so she won't be worse after she took her off the branch

Stella: Tecna! Come on wake up

Tecna: what happen to you *almost in tears*

Stella: it a long story

Tecna: it is!

Stella: let's find the others

Bloom saw Layla in a shield that she made around herself to keep her safe from harm

Flora: Layla sweetie wake up

Bloom: do you have a smelly sock or something stinky

Layla: I'm up and you Bloom, that was so wrong

Bloom: it works every time

Layla: where's the others

Bloom: I told Stella to meet us at the beach near the perfect campsite is

Flora: let's find them then

Stella and Tecna saw Musa yelling for the winx over and over

Stella and Tecna: Musa! *running to her*

Musa: hey guy and you look so bruised

Tecna: look there's the others girl

The girls ran to each other and stared talk about what happen

**With the Boys**

Nabu: all a broad to Alfea campus of fairies and more

Sky: How are we gonna tell Ms. Fargonda what happened

Specialist: we don't know

At Alfea

Ms. F: goodness boys you all are hurt, now go to nurse Ophelia then come back and tell me what happen to you

The Specialist nodded and did what Ms. F told them

After hour in Nurse Ophelia office the boys were able to tell Ms. F everything they know

Riven: we have no ideas if there alive or not

Ms. F: from what I have heard is that the pixies might able to help

Sky: and…

Ms. F: well here's a map of all realms that might have waves and currents like the one you told me

Nabu: why a map of waves and currents

Ms. F: because some waves and currents might take anything to another waves or currents

Brandon: thank you Ms. F

**With the girls**

**Flora POV**

**Where the sand and campsite, why is this floor hard not soft.**

**End POV**

Girl: I'm sorry that I scared you girls

Flora: who are you?

Girl: my name is Lori the fairy ok island

Bloom: I'm Bloom

Stella: Stella

Tecna: Tecna

Layla: Layla

Musa: my name is Musa

Flora: Flora

Lori: hi and this is my oldest son name Mason

Mason: here's my younger twin Ana

Ana: hello there

Lori: their 3 and smart

Tecna: so your fairy

Lori: yes, the fairy of island

Tecna: how long have been here

Lori: 4yrs

Stella: 4

Lori: yes

Flora: oww

Lori: what's the mater Flora?

Bloom: well…

Lori: o, how long

Tecna: 2 months, 20 days and 10 second

Lori: at lease the currents didn't do permanent damage to you

Winx: yeah we're all lucky

Ana: you need some rest…

Mason: there are 12 extra rooms so here's is …

Lori: 6 rooms for you and 6 rooms for the kids

Winx: thank you Lori


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Dead or alive**_

It been 3 months since the girls let go and lived with Lori and her kids

**With the Specialist**

Helia: Ms. F we want to go find the girls now

Ms. F: sure and be careful

Specialist: we will

Nabu: can we bring the pixies with us

Ms. G (Ms. Griselda): well the girl's pixies are sick

Sky: we'll bring them anyway

**On the RF ship**

Amore: I well funny *turning green*

Lockette: where the girls

Timmy: Digit what's wrong with you girls

Digit: well since the girls disappear we got sick and unwell

Chatta: you think *flying to the bathroom*

Helia: Chatta are you ok?

Chatta didn't answer

After Chatta came out the pixies started to glow

Lockette – purple

Chatta – green

Piff – pink

Tune – light blue

Digit – dark blue

Amore – red

**With the winx**

Tecna: ok Stella tries a light beam

Stella: I'll try

Lori: so Bloom what will you name your kids

Bloom: if it's a girl it will be Arianna and if it's a boy it will be Avalon or Mark

Lori: what about you Flora

Flora: girl it will be Violet and boy it will be Helix or Clayton

Lori: Tec

Tecna: girl, Tiffany, Tebra, or Digital and boy, Tyler, Calen, Tony

Lori: lots of names and Musa

Musa: girls, Melody, Alexis, Harmon, Harmony, and boys, Ryan, Ryder, River

Lori: Stella

Stella: girl, Star, Samantha, Scarlet, Sophia, Sam and boys, Sean, Braden, or Scott

Lori: whoa deep and Layla

Layla: mostly boys I got so far, Nathan, Jordan, Jaden, Nickolas

Ana: Hi everybody

Bloom: hello Ana

Stella: look there's a Red Fountain ship

Tecna: try beams every one

The girls tried beams but no luck

**In the Ship**

Sky: Timmy look out there's beams

Brandon: what with the pixies

Pixies: we since the girl's power and strength

Lockette: Bloom her smile bring joy to the world

Amore: Stella is still the same with her heart of gold and fashion

Piff: Layla good too

Digit: Tecna's leadership is so bright and clear

Tune: I can hear all the music and songs that Musa likes and plays in her mind

Chatta: Flora's is surrounded by several flowers and trees that love her every much

Specialist: are they alive

Chatta: yes

Riven: Where are they?

Tune: some where be low us

**With the winx**

Bloom: just give it up guys there not coming

Lori: so do guys want to talk

Stella: let's talk about you Lori

Lori: well I'm a magic Elder daughter and I and my boyfriend Kyle moved here 4 years ago and after a year he got sick of living here and left then I find that I was caring his kids

Bloom: so good right

Lori: right and Ana and Mason wanna know who is their father and what does he look like, and I wanna leave this island to with my kids so we can live a perfect life

Stella: you're hanging out with the right girlfriends for that

Lori: thank you and what do people call you

Bloom: the winx club or winx

Tecna: which Elder is your mother or father?

Lori: well there not Elders yet but my mom is a fairy and my dad a prince

Tecna: Your Princess Lori lei of Greenland

Lori: yes and my parents think I'm dead

Bloom: your mother and father is Queen Loren and King James

Lori: wow, you guy know a lot about the royal family of Greenland

Stella: well Lori we know a lot about Greenland so more about you

Lori: the Ultimate powers are our ticket out and I have know clue who they are

Layla: well Lori at lease you're safe

Lori: I know there are a lot of people looking me

Musa: ahhh…owww *in tears*

Bloom: Musa what's wrong

Musa: ba…ba…baby…ki…ki…kicks…it…hurts *fanning her self*

Stella: that's good for you

Musa: that's not FUNNY Stella *still fanning her self*

**With the Boys**

Sky: can we go home now it's getting late

Riven: yah

Timmy: full speed home

Amore: don't full speed *about to throw up on Riven*

Riven: STOP THE SPEED NOW *stepping back from Amore*

Nabu: I'll teleport them to pixie village

Riven: good idea

Nabu teleported the pixies home and they went straight to RF

The next day the girls went swimming near the beach to relax since their due date is soon to come

The specialist ran into some Betas

**Betas**

**Diaspor**

**Claire**

**Alicia**

**Kristen**

**Massie**

**Dylan**

**End of Betas**

The guys started to hang out with them then started dating

Diaspor is with Sky

Claire is dating Brandon she has blonde hair always in a ponytail blue eye

Alicia is dating Nabu she her skin tone is like Flora's hair like Layla and brown eye

Kristen is dating Timmy hair is blonde hair grey eye she into books

Massie is dating Helia she a light brown wavy hair light shining brown eyes

Dylan is dating Riven her hair is reddish orange and clear eyes

**With the Winx**

Stella: 4 more months and we'll be moms

Tecna: well one of us won't hit their right due date so be ready

Stella: you had to ruin the moment Tec * putting her beach towel on the sand*

Flora: so Lori how is your day

Lori: it been mine

Layla: who's your sister?

Lori: her name is Karen and she traded her wings to be a witch

Bloom: why

Lori: well she hated being a fairy so she went to Cloud Tower instead

Musa: that's Bull

Lori: I know right

Musa: no I mean why, did she turn into a witch

Lori: I can't answer that, sorry

Stella: what's the worse that can happen?

Musa: Flora, are you ok?

Flora: no and I feel lightheaded

Bloom: Tec do something

**In Flora Mind**

**Flora: who are you?**

**Women: you remember me Flora**

**Flora: what that voice sound so familiar **

**Women: Flora my little sis you need to remember**

**Flora: Clover why are you in my mind **

**Clover: all I need to say… do you know who you are**

**Flora: of coarse I do Clo**

**Clover: not like that, here a hint: what was you like when you were a month old **

**Flora: a quiet child and I didn't do much except being quiet **

**Clover: that's who you are now and sweet you do more now than then right**

**Flora: yes I am Clover**

**Clover: I'll see soon Flora, good bye for now**

**Then Flora woke up**

**Flora's dream ended**

Tecna: Flora your ok

Flora: I am ok

Bloom: we thought we'll lose you

Flora: I won't scare you guy no more ok

Winx: ok


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Birth of a surprise

**Flora POV**

What did Clover mean? Who am I, It keeps going around my head over and over, but still what did she mean. I know that I was born as a quiet child and I wasn't active as much but still

**POV Ended**

The girls was near their due date and was ready to give birth and was a little upset that they don't have their boyfriend with anymore, they also learn more about Lori as the months went by

**Stella POV**

Ahhhhhh, I'm not ready yet to give birth. Poor me! Shot I broke a heel now, this island gets prettier every day, thanks to Lori and Flora. I already pick my kids name if it a girl it's going to be Star Brianna Solaria and if it's a boy Braden Sean Solaria. Mostly I want a girl because she's going to like her mother. (**Aka me) **

**Bloom POV**

Tecna and I try to figure out who's the ultimate power but she keep thing the number 10 for some reason and still can't figure it out. I try every day to find more information about the ultimate power. Every day I think about Sky and if me and the girls don't get off this island. Although Daphne keeps telling me the same thing over and over: The powers are strong the winx can protect them and keep them safe. What does that mean and who is them?

**Tecna POV**

The children will be born soon and we'll be mothers with out the specialists help. It's logical that they think we're dead and some people still believe that we'll come back. But I don't know, the girls and me try to find out but no luck not even hope at all, but me and the girls and Lori all have hope that we'll leave. Who is the ultimate power and how many are there, and why do every time I get the number 10 always.

**Musa POV**

Awwwww, my baby just kicked and it felt rough but I don't care, I already pick out the names girl- Alexis Harmony Harmonic or Melody depends and the boy- Ryder Richard Harmonic or Melody depends. I can't wait to see the kid or kids because Tecna has the biggest belly so we think she going to have at lease 3 or 4, Bloom and me have the same type belly so we think it's twin or the baby is big mostly twins, and the rest all going to have 1 kid. We don't know the gender yet but it's going to be a surprise for us.

**Layla POV**

All I know is that I'm having one it's a 50% chance that it's going to be a boy than a girl because, Nabu is a wizard and all it's going to be a boy since wizards are mostly boys than girl. I go throw the forest some times because if the fresh air that I'm getting. I already got my son name which is Jaden Nathan Tides or Andros. The name is a perfect name for my son and beside were all together raising your kids.

**Lori POV**

I feel dark magic trying to get in the island, it must be Karen because she a witch and she don't have the right spells yet and beside she's my older twin. Just because in the fairy of island and a mom it doesn't mean that she owns the island now. Karen doesn't know anything about her niece and nephew. Why doesn't she stay at CT and have a perfect life there. I wish I could go up to Kyle right now and cuss him out. He doesn't need to be in his kid's life at all.

**Flora POV**

Flora was to busy thinking about her kids, Helia, and what Clover said to her. The winx wants to know why Flora been acting weird and what was she thinking about since her dream.

**POVs ENDED**

Stella was the first to give birth to her kid Star Brianna Solaria

Star had blonde hair with brown streaks hazel eyes and Stella fashion mind. Stella thinks her daughters powers are the moon not the sun and moon

Bloom had twins a girl and boy

The girl- Arianna (Ari) Skyler Sparks

Ari has blonde hair with reddish orange streaks, shiny blue eyes

The boy- Avalon Mark Sparks

Avalon has red hair with blonde streaks his hair like Brandon style and blue eyes

Musa had twin's one girl and one boy

The girl- Alexis Harmony Melody

Alexis had black and dark red streaks and Riven's eyes color

The boy- Ryder Richard Melody

Ryder has dark red hair with black streaks and Musa eyes color

Layla had a boy

Jaden Nathan Tides or Andros

Dark brown hair and black streaks and Nabu eye color and powers

Flora had a girl

Violet Lorelei Linphea

Dark blue hair with light brown streaks and Flora eye color

Tecna had triplets what a surprise 1 girl and 2 boys

Digital (Di or Digit) Tiffany Zenith

Digital has pink with orange streaks hair to her back and Timmy's eye color

Tyler Tony Zenith

Orange hair, orange glasses and Tecna eye color

Calen Taylor Zenith

Orange hair with pink streaks and tannish freckles and Timmy's eye color

5 month after birth

Lori: hey Bloom how are you

Bloom: I'm fine but Ari and Avalon won't shut up for me

Lori: well my kids can help

Bloom: well they can but they're 3

Lori: I know that like grabbing things for you girls

Bloom: that's good, thank Lori *putting her kids in the playpen*

Lori: no prob

Stella: hey Bloom and Lori

Lori and Bloom: Hi Stel

Musa: some times mothering can be hard what do you think

Winx expect Lori: yes

Lori: not for me

Tecna: I just the results that the Ultimate powers is born

Bloom: where are we going to find them?

Tecna: I'm still on that search

Bloom and Musa: right Tec

Lori: what the *looking at Digital (Tecna baby girl) in her arms

Tecna: that's weird I thought I felt her in the playpen

Flora: maybe you didn't

Tecna: maybe *taking Digital to the playpen*

**With the specialist**

Massie: Helia remember the pact that you and your friends did

Helia: Massie yes I remember

Alicia: if you don't what we say the winx are never coming back

Sky: they're dead remem… *being cut off by Diaspor*

Diaspor: no, they're alive for now

Karen: hello girlfriends

Dylan: Karen!

Massie: guys meet Karen

Claire: Karen meet the boys

Brandon: why do you want the winx?

Karen: they will find more about the ultimate power first

Helia: what happen if they can't?

Massie: depends

Sky: this is a new low for you, Diaspor

Diaspor: I know

Kristen: I'm Stella's older cousin and my brother Seth

Brandon was shock

Brandon: why would hurt your own cousin

Kristen: she got every thing that she wanted and I mean everything

Dylan: well my dad is Tecna mom's brother so I'm her cuz

Timmy: you're nothing like Tecna

Karen: new rule, you guys will never talk about the winx GOT IT

The boys nodded and walked to their new girlfriends


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Secretes of Ana and Mason plus internet

It been 7 years since the Winx Kids (WK) was born and raised on the island. Mason and Ana are 10, the winx are 25 and still look young like their 18yrs self. Because the girls put a spell on them so they look 18 forever and their age keep changing. For some reason Ana got into books and Mason got into sports which never happen until their 10th birthday.

**Ana POV**

Ana was in her room looking though some old magazines and chewing gum.

Star: Ana come out and play with us

Ana: later Star

Star: Ana come on girl

Ana: 7 years old

Arianna: we'll play fair this time

Ana: NOT!

Alexis: Yo Ana you can't be in there all day reading

Ana: watch me

Lori: Ana open this door

Arianna: she not going to come out

Ana: yes mom

Lori: go play with the other

Ana: they're 7 and I'm 10

Lori: age don't count before you're grounded

Ana: fine I'll go as long as I read Vampire Dairies

Lori: that's your problem, you're to busy reading

Ana: so

Lori: MOVE IT MISSY

Ana: ouch my ear hurts

Lori: no reading and go out side NOW

Ana: ok sheesh *walking out of her room*

**Mason POV**

Mason: hey guys wanna skateboard

Avalon: sure dude

Ryder: Avalon you always have fun

Jaden: can you guys don't fight today

Tyler: and Mason you never wanted to skateboard

Calen: Tyler your right

Tyler: yes I am right and beside I'm smarter than you

Digital: hey dweebs where's there other girls

Tyler and Calen: hica-bica-boo

Digital: dorks and I'm smarter than both of you together

Tyler: what ever sis

Violet: Digit where's the other

Digital: where were you?

Violet: with my mother

Digital: o

**Ana POV**

Why can't they leave me alone for once and my mother is so annoying then Mason. I just wish that that I can be some where with my family not involved. Ana Kylie Greenwood stay calm it will all be over soon I hope . Good thing we have internet now.

Ana went on her laptop and login to her chat room to text her friends

_AnaGreenLove2: hey girl my mom is so annoying_

_Sissygirl12: well honey I feel bad for you though, but wait she well come though_

_AnaGreenLove2: thanks Sissygirl12 but still come on_

_Sportsbabe19: yo, AnaGreenLove2 give them time_

_AnaGreenLove2: yah right I would _

_Sportsbabe19: yes you would and do you live in Magix_

_AnaGreenLove2: not yet but soon I hope _

_Sportsbabe19: well if you do have the chance, come to Hex Café _

_Sissygirl12: well Hex Café is a good place to go_

_Sportsbabe19: text me before you come there_

_AnaGreenLove2: I promise girls_

_Sportsbabe19: good and talk to u later_

_AnaGreenLove2: bye girl _

_Screen: login off Sportsbabe19_

_AnaGreenLove2: I got to go to Sissygirl12_

_Sissygirl12: me too _

_Screen: login off Sissygirl12 and AnaGreenLove2_

Ana shut down her laptop and went downstairs and see 5 crying girls on the couch

Lori: Ana where have you been

Ana: outside

Arianna: no you weren't *still crying*

Ana POV

**Busted**

End POV

Alexis: you were in your room again *crying a little*

Lori: Ana what's up with you today and mostly every day

Ana: I have plan to do now

Bloom: Ana there's nothing to do here so…

Ana: Aunt Bloom please

Lori: Ana I thought Mason would do this not you

Mason: what, did someone call me?

Lori: no sweetie and what were you boys doing

Jaden: we went skateboarding and Mason did it to

Lori: wow Mason you skateboard

Mason: now I do for some reason

Lori: ok

Flora and Layla: Kid's lunch will be done in a few

Stella and Musa: so get washed up

Bloom: and Arianna go get Ana for mommy

Arianna: ok mommy

**With Ana**

Arianna: Ana foods ready

Ana: come in Ari

Arianna: there's internet

Ana: you just notice

Arianna: well yah

Ana: come on the foods ready right

Arianna nodded

Ana: alright then lets eat *smiling*

Ana and Arianna walk all the way down stairs

Bloom: Thank you Ari

Arianna: welcome

Avalon: so let eat

Star and Alexis: freak

Tyler and Calen: Hica-Bica-Boo

Digital: mom

Tecna: Tyler and Calen stop that and eat

Arianna: do we have internet

Winx: yes so we can see what's going on at Magix

Tecna: alright kids, after lunch you can get your laptop

Kids: yes!

After lunch the girls went to Ana room to make a chat room together

Arianna penname is AriShine24

Star penname is Shineheartgold13 (SHG13)

Digital penname is DigitNumber12

Violet penname is Vipurple9

Alexis penname is Alliebabe16

The boys went on this chat game for boys only

Mason penname is Maslover10

Avalon penname is lonDrain14

Ryder penname is Rylavabiker17 (RLB17)

Jaden penname is JadenWiz7

Tyler penname is SmartPer13

Calen penname is Smartpers21

The kids most of their afternoon on the laptop chatting way

Then the winx did the same thing

Bloom penname is LoomHottie18 (LH18)

Stella penname is StelHotness19 (SH19)

Musa penname is MuseHottie20 (MH20)

Layla penname is LayWatersporter21 (LWS21)

Flora penname is FloFlowerscutie22 (FFC22)

Tecna penname is TecTechology23 (TT23)

Lori penname is Lorlandcutie24 (LLC24)

The whole day was chatting until dinner and every body got off ate and went to bed or back chatting

**The Specialist**

Sky: this is the life *coming out of the RF entrance*

Riven: yah but 7 years of h*ll

Timmy and Helia: got that right

Nabu: ever since Alicia, Kristen, Massie, Claire, Dylan, and Diaspor came in our life it been up side down

Helia: don't forget Karen

Riven: she's the worse at of all of them together

All: got that got right

Brandon: Timmy how long until the girl getting back

Timmy: 3 hours and 30 minutes

All: yes

Helia: let's go then

Nabu: do you guys know that it been really quiet lately with the winx around

Sky: I miss Bloom

Brandon: I miss Stella

Riven: I miss Musa

Helia: I miss Flora

Nabu: I miss Layla

Timmy: I miss Tecna

Brandon: with out them nothings fun and all

All: yeah you're right

Sky: well we can try to have fun

3hours and 30minutes later

Massie: I'm so tired babe

Helia: I'll take you home

Dylan: Riv when we get home your gonna make sweet tea for me ok

Riven: ok Dyl

Dylan: thx babe

Kristen: Timmy I'm going to buy new books from the bookstore so you watch Kayla and Tommy

Timmy: ok dear

Claire: Brandon we need to go NOW

Brandon: why

Claire: because Caitlyn is in the principle office again

Brandon: let go

Alicia: Nabu, Natalie got in trouble again and was sent to the dean office

Nabu: what's up with Natalie and Caitlyn getting in more trouble?

Massie: where's Millie and Helix

Helia: they should be with you not me *looking for the kids*

Massie: there at after care

Helia: ok

Sky: let go pick up the kids

Diaspor: you read my mind *holding hands with Sky and walking away*

**The Beta kids**

**Caitlyn**

**Tommy**

**Kayla**

**Diana**

**Skyler**

**Millie**

**Helix**

**Natalie**

**Raven**

**Richen**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

New Power

**Author Note: In this Chapter ****New Power ****the Ultimate Powers have been founded out and safe the winx also found out that there are 2 sources that and they have power too read this chapter next and see what will happen**

****

It been 3 years since the WK found out about internet service and how to talk to unknown people in Magix.

Beta Family: Sky & Diaspor- Diana and Skyler/ Brandon & Claire- Caitlyn/ Riven & Dylan- Raven and Richen/ Helia & Massie- Millie and Helix/ Nabu & Alicia- Natalie/ Timmy & Kristen- Kayla and Tommy

Winx Kids: Bloom- Arianna and Avalon

Stella- Star

Musa- Alexis and Ryder

Layla- Jaden

Flora- Violet

Tecna-Tyler, Digital, and Calen

Lori- Mason and Ana

New Enemies

Karen- sister of Lori Lei (aka Lori) she is a witch born as a fairy she trade her wings to be a witch work under cover for Icy, Darcy, and Stormy bidding

**Author Notes: There will be more than one enemy in the story **

Star: Hey girls

Arianna: what is it this time?

Star: it's really good

Digital: really

Star: yes

Violet: it better not be gossip again

Alexis: remember the last time

The girls laugh and giggle

Star: no and I was on my moms chat room while she was chatting with your moms and you should go on

The girls ran to their laptop and login quickly

_LoomHottie18: well Stel you still like Brandon_

_StelHotness19: I haven't seen him in years_

_MuseHottie20: well you do still like him _

_Stelhotness19: well yah and besides what you Bloom_

_LoomHottie18: Sky is so magical to me and more_

_Laywatersporter21: ohohohohoh_

_LoomHottie18: what ever Lay_

_Floflowerscutie22: so me and Helia was the right couple_

_TecTechology23: Flora me and Timmy was the best smart couple_

_All: true_

_LWS21: me and Nabu was a good couple too right_

_All: yeah_

_MH20: me and Riven had a good relationship _

_All: no Musa you didn't _

_MH20: got that right_

_LH18: so Tec are you going to tell us who the Ultimate Powers are_

_TT23: our kids are the Ultimate Power_

_All: wow!_

_AriShine24: O_

_ShineHeartGold13: M_

_DigitNumbers12: G_

_Vipurple9: O my_

_Alliebabe16: god_

_All: girls_

_LonDrain14: sweet_

_RyLavaBiker17: rockin_

_JadenWiz7: no way_

_SmartPer13: awesome_

_SmartPres21: wicked_

_Winx: kids_

_Kids: we're in trouble right_

_SH19: big_

_LH18: huge_

_MH20: mega_

_LWS21: so much more_

_TT23: bigger then mega_

_Kids: bye *logging out*_

The winx logged out and went straight to their kids

They look every where and still no luck until Stella got conjured to a big tree house

Then the rest

Arianna: you found us

Bloom: Ari where are you

Avalon: who's kid is that

Violet: I'm not a boy I'm a girl mom

Flora: where are you Vi?

Stella: whoa, where did that sandwich come from?

Star: that's freaky

Stella: totally freaky

Star: no I mean, I was thinking of food and here comes a turkey and cheese sandwich *eating the sandwich*

Ryder: hey Star give, me the sandwich *stretching his arm and grab the sandwich*

Lori: meet the sources

Tecna: Star has conjure powers

Star: wow

Tecna: Ari has invisibility

Arianna: no way

Tecna: Violet has shape shifting

Violet: no wonder I like look a boy

Tecna: Ryder has stretchy powers

Calen: yo Tyler does my feet stinks

Tyler: well yes *thinking of it*

Calen: so my feet stink

Tyler: I never said anything

Then 5 dolls came and almost fell to the ground then they froze and landed in Alexis arms

Tecna: Calen has telekinesis and Alexis has time freeze

Digital: what the, I was just over there and now I'm here *being confused*

Tecna: I have teleporting

Layla: so the other must have lasers, super speed, and future seeing

Tecna: lasers equal Jaden, super speed equal Avalon, and future seeing equal Tyler

Kids: wow we have powers

Ana: my powers deal with books

Mason: and powers deal with sports

Winx: all of our kids have powers

Tecna: they start using them when they turn 10

Ana: when I was 10, I was always into reading

Mason: and I was in sports

Lori: finally we can leave

Bloom: first we need some practices then we can leave

Stella: on Halloween we can go to Earth

Winx: perfect now lets train

**With the Betas and Karen**

Karen: the winx must be killed

Claire: then we can take over Magix

Dylan: well since the winx are out the picture now what?

Karen: right now is how to find the Ultimate power and sources

Alicia: the boys are the winx heart and how did we end up with kids

The girls didn't say anything

Karen: remember eyes open and double life

Girls: right

Massie: well I need to Millie and Helix before Helia gets home

Dylan: Riven pampers me and feed the kids at the same time

Alicia: I can't get Nabu to do anything expect love and kids

Claire: well Brandon thinks of Stella but I try to hang in there

Diaspor and Kirsten: bye girls

**With Alicia and Nabu**

Alicia: babe how was work

Nabu: the same

Natalie: daddy look *show him a slip from school*

Nabu: that's perfect sweetie and daddy is gonna text his friends

Nabu went on the computer and login

WizPow28: hey boys how are you

Skylight15: worse than the other days

RivRider23: what are those girls talking about?

Timminester12: they always talk about one subject every time

HelArt29: let go to there chat room

BrandNew16: we can try

In the other chat room

LoomHottie18: so girls are you ready

StelHotness19: I'm not but might

MuseHottie20: change the subject NOW

All: why

MuseHottie20: because there are 6 new people in here NOW

FloFlowers22: good idea

HelArt29: hi ladies

Laywatersporter21: come on girl we got kids to feed

TecTechology23: good because mine are pulling me down

All: bye dudes

Screens: LH18, SH19, MH20, LWS21, FFC22, TT23, LLC24 LOGGING OUT

When the girls got off the laptop and went downstairs to cook for the kids

Stella: do any of you know a spell

Bloom: change-o-ident-o

Stella: well yes

Bloom: so you're thinking when we go to Earth for Halloween we'll change our identity

Stella: yes and

Tecna: we need new names

Stella: we got 4 months until we go

Musa and Lori: so start thinking guys

Winx: right

The winx started thinking about the names and life before going to Magix

****

**Author Note: There is going to be a new enemy helping out Karen bidding and other than that another good chapter**

**I'll try to get chapter 6 up soon and running and since school has started I don't know about I'll try **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Perfect Timing

**Author Notes: In this chapter the girls are going to tell the kids about Halloween on Earth and Karen gets a new person to work for her and the Betas are trying to find a way to make the guys happy with the winx in their life.**

**Betas:**

**Diaspor [Sky] Skyler and Diana**

**Claire [Brandon] Caitlyn**

**Alicia [Nabu] Natalie**

**Kirsten [Timmy] Tommy and Kayla**

**Massie [Helia] Helix and Millie**

**Dylan [Riven] Richen and Raven**

**Winx Kids: **

**Star Brianna Solaria**

**Arianna Skyler Sparks**

**Avalon Mark Sparks**

**Alexis Harmony Melody**

**Ryder Richard Melody**

**Jaden Nathan Tides/Andros**

**Violet Lorelei Linphea**

**Digital Tiffany Zenith**

**Tyler Tony Zenith**

**Calen Taylor Zenith**

**Ana Kylie Greenwood**

**Mason Kyle Greenwood**

**Enemys **

**Karen and Lulu (witch and go to CT)**

**The WK was excited when the Winx told them about a story that Bloom was going to tell about.**

**The specialist was doing to Earth to since its Halloween and it's going to calm that night **

**With the Winx**

Arianna: hey guy I heard that my is going to tell us about something

Stella: well you guys well hear it after dinner

Kids: yes!

Tecna: have you guys figure out your new names

Winx: yup

Bloom: Belinda Below with short blonde hair and brown eye

Stella: Stacey Coleman with brown hair and blue eye

Musa: Amy Denton long black hair and clear eye

Layla: Leigh Fay short curled black and light brown hair and brown eye

Flora: Eli Johnson with short light brown hair and hazel eye

Tecna: Kim Larson with purple hair and orange eye

Lori: Jade Spring with long black and brown hair and clear eye

Arianna: can my name be Zoey Below

Avalon: Cody Below

Star: Kelly Coleman

Ryder: Wyatt Denton

Alexis: Nikki Denton

Jaden: Adam Fay

Violet: Payton Johnson

Digital: Della Larson

Tyler: Zach Larson

Calen: Matt Larson

Mason: Nick Spring

Ana: Alisa Spring

Winx: of course you can kids and teens

Arianna: so when are we going to use our new names?

Bloom: not for a while

Kids: awwww

Then Ana went to her room and went on Chat

Chat is where the Winx and Winx kids been going on to

_AnaGreenLove2: hey girls how are you _

_Sportsbabe19: not bad but school is hard_

_Sissygirl12: same here so you_

_AnaGreenLove2: I might be going to Magix soon than you think!_

_All: that's great girl_

_AnaGreenLove2: I know right_

_Sportsbabe19: so girls when are we going to meet_

_All: soon we hope_

_AnaGreenLove2: what's your fav Ice Cream?_

_Sportsbabe19: minted chocolate_

_Sissygirl12: vanilla and strawberry_

_AnaGreenLove2: vanilla _

_All: whoa that's cool_

_AnaGreenLove2: so girls do you have any powers _

_All: no and we're going to since our moms are fairies_

_Sportsbabe19: cool and here come, my mom now_

_Sissygirl12: well my time is up but sees you soon_

_AnaGreenLove2: bye_

_The girls logged off _

**With Karen and Lulu**

Lulu: so Karen what am I doing for you today

Karen: you'll go spy on the Betas and get good dirt

Lulu: is that mean

Karen: are you a witch

Lulu: yes

Karen: NOW ACT LIKE A WITCH, GOT IT

Lulu nodded and went on her mission

Karen: Icy, Darcy and Stormy what's up?

Icy: do you have info about the Ultimate power

Karen: not much

Darcy: so spill

Karen: the Magic Elders said that the UP was born and they don't know their own powers yet

Stormy: and…

Karen: the UP is now 10 kids not one

Icy: that's good enough info

Karen: then I got Lulu to join the club

Darcy: well we think that RF has more info so we're going to be fake fairies to get in

Icy: I'm Breezy

Darcy: I'm Dimi

Stormy: I'm Storm

Karen: good luck and score big info

Trix: thanks

**With the Winx**

Bloom was thinking of a story about Halloween to the kids and what it's about

Stella was doing her nails different colors like she has no senses

Flora was a sleep and didn't have the moment to get up

Layla was cooking dinner and listening to some music

Musa was making songs for the girls to play and dance to

Lori was on the computer finding some costumes for them

Tecna was on the computer texting the kids

Bloom: got one

Flora: really

Layla: good because dinner almost ready

Then the kids came in

After dinner Bloom started the story

**The Story**

On the 31st of October people celebrates Halloween and this story is about 4 kids that don't know the sprite of Halloween yet

Ami: hey guys I heard that Rissa is throwing a Halloween party

Josh: whoa that's cool

Melody: we don't any thing about Halloween

Joey: well Rissa do

Then Ami mom came in

Megan: well Halloween is when people dress up in costume

Ami: so is it like the only time you get to be someone else

Megan: yes and you guys could go to

Ami: thx mom

Josh: I'm gonna be speedy guy

Ami: me a fairy

Melody: me water gal

Joey: super man

Megan: that's the spirit

Ami: look the store is having a 50% sale

Melody: well then let go

Then kids shop and shop until they got every they need for their costume

At the party

Rissa: nice costumes and what happen to I don't believe

Kids: we grew out of it!

Rissa: ok and let's party

Ami: the Halloween spirit is the coolest

Melody: funniest

Josh: amazing

Joey: happiest

All: time ever

End of the story

Bloom: I know the story sucks

Kids: totally

Bloom: well you guys will be having yours in a while

Ana: well aunt Bloom so what about the candy and other stuff

Tecna: well there will be candy

Layla: we have rules though

Tecna: 1st rule, no eating chocolate after midnight

Bloom: 2nd rule, no playing tricks on people that don't gave you candy

Stella: 3rd rule, no running off to other houses

Lori: 4th rule, Have Fun

Arianna: we like the last rule

Avalon: not the others

Layla: well you guys won't be apart of Halloween this year

Kids: fine we'll play by the rules

Lori: hey girls this isn't god

Winx: what is it?

Lori: the Elders of Magix need the U power NOW

Bloom: if the trix want the U powers NOW well give it to them

Winx: what no girl

Bloom: figure of speech girls

Winx: o

Digital: well if we all get candy we can split it

Kids expect the teens: yes *clapping each other hand*

Ana: me and Mason we'll share

Tyler: we were talking about us

Ana: o *crossing her arms*

Violet: this will be fun

Bloom: well let get packed

Winx: right

**With the specialist**

Sky: well Halloween is coming up soon

Brandon: Caitlyn can't wait

Riven: Dylan is on my last nerves

Helia: why did we made the pact with them

Nabu: well first we thought the winx was alive then they came along and threaten us

Timmy: well the kids are with us so let try to have some one

Sky: for the kids

Specialist: ok, for the kids

Riven: if Musa ever comes back I'll love her more than Dylan

Lockette: hi boys

Sky: hey pixies

Tune: we still think the girls are alive and powerful

Chatta: we miss the girls more than you think

Timmy: do you wanna go to earth with us

Pixies: sure

Amore: well feel much stronger right now

Brandon: why

Digit: we felt the girls not to long ago

Nabu: all a board * making a portal to earth*

**With the Winx**

After all the pack

Stella haves 10bags

Bloom haves 3 bags

Same with the others

The kids all have 4 bags each

Tecna: hold hands, and thinks of a spell

The winx and WK did what Tecna told them

Then a portal surrounded the Winx and WK and got teleported to Earth

**Authors note: I do take anonymous review too the next will be up soon and thanks to all the people who review the story and there will be more of Lulu, Karen and the Betas in the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

To Earth

The winx and WK are finally at earth with Lori and her kids. The kids already picked their costumes. The specialist had brings their kids to earth and all most ran into the winx and WK.

**The kid's costumes**

Arianna- black cat

Star- pop star

Alexis- singer

Violet- hippie

Digital- cow girl

Ana- vampire

Avalon- zombie

Ryder- ghost rider

Jaden- wizard

Tyler- cow boy

Calen- ninja

Mason- vampire

Bloom- black cat (black T-shirt, black skirt, black boots, and cat ears)

Stella- Queen

Musa- rock star

Layla- girl pirate

Flora- witch

Tecna- fortune teller

Lori- vampire bride

**Winx new names**

Bloom- Belinda Below

Arianna- Zoey Below

Avalon- Cody Below

Stella- Stacey Coleman

Star- Kelly Coleman

Musa- Amy Denton

Ryder- Wyatt Denton

Alexis- Nikki Denton

Layla- Leigh Fay

Jaden- Adam Fay

Flora- Eli Johnson

Violet- Payton Johnson

Tecna- Kim Larson

Digital- Della Larson

Tyler- Zach Larson

Calen- Matt Larson

Lori- Jade Spring

Mason: Nick Spring

Ana- Alisa Spring

**Betas**

Diaspor [Sky] Skyler and Diana

Claire [Brandon] Caitlyn

Alicia [Nabu] Natalie

Kirsten [Timmy] Tommy and Kayla

Massie [Helia] Helix and Millie

Dylan [Riven] Richen and Raven

**Enemies**

Karen: Were a fairy and now a witch helping out the Trix evil plans and Lori older sister

Lulu: a witch who is now helping Karen spy on the Beta Girls

Nancy: a new fairy to Karen evil plans she's a girl who knows Alfea very well and tells Karen every thing

* * *

**Preview**

**The winx finally went to Earth and Karen is now has Lulu on her side and the Trix will be ready to take the UP soon since Karen is finding out more and more details for them. **

**Preview Ended**

_**With Karen**_

Karen: Nancy

Nancy: hey Karen

Lulu: well my job is easy as pie

Karen: Lulu now I need you to spy on Ms. Fargonda and Griffin

Lulu: ok

Karen: now Nancy I need you to know where the secret chamber

Nancy: well the winx are the only one who knows so…

Karen: so find it

Nancy: well they say where the mirror don't reflect on each other

Karen: so find the codex

Nancy: well the pixies know

Karen: find then, get the pixies trust

**With the Winx**

Bloom/Belinda: wow, earth never changed a bit

Stella/Stacey: so Halloween is in 2 days so…

Musa/Amy: no shopping

Stacey and Kelly: noooooo!

Lori/Jade: I feel dark magic

Layla/Leigh: where are we going to stay at?

Bloom/Belinda: at Roxy's house

All: Roxy

Tecna/Kim: well Roxy isn't going to Alfea for another month

Arianna/Zoey: Aunt Kim who's Roxy?

All: a friend

Roxy: hey guys

Bloom/Belinda: Roxy it's good to see ya! *hugging Roxy*

Roxy: Morgana all ready know

Tecna/Kim: good

At Roxy's House

Morgana: hello girls

All: hi Morgana

Morgana: who are these kiddos?

Bloom: Arianna and Avalon are mine and they also go by Zoey and Cody

Stella: Star is mine and we call her Kelly here

Musa: Ryder and Alexis are mine we call them Nikki and Wyatt here

Layla: Jaden mine and we call him Adam here

Flora: Violet mine and we call her Payton here on earth

Tecna: Tyler, Digital, and Calen are mine and we call them Zach, Matt, and Della here

Lori: Ana and Mason are mine and we call them Nick and Alisa here

Morgana and Roxy: so new names

All: yup

Roxy: kids you'll be in your birth moms room at night until Halloween

WK: yes

The next morning

The Winx and WK went to the park and played a little

Belinda: girls do you think…

Stacey: not a chance

Jade: well we can go to Frutti Music Bar and grab some smoothes

All: good idea

Leigh: come on kiddo time to go

At Frutti Music Bar

Roxy: Hey girls

Belinda: hey

Stacey: 2 orange smoothes

Belinda: 3 strawberry

Kim: 4 banana and cream

Amy: 3 chocolate

Leigh: 2 surprise me

Eli: 2 banana and strawberry

Lori: 3 strawberry and chocolate

Roxy: coming up

Zoey: 1 more day until Halloween guy

Kelly: what are you going to be?

Zoey: a black cat

Cody: zombie

Kelly: pop star

Wyatt: ghost rider

Nikki: singer

Adam: wizard

Payton: hippie

Matt: ninja

Della: cow girl

Zach: Cow boy

Alisa: vampire

Nick: vampire

Zoey: vampire family

Alisa and Nick: yes

Jade: I'm a vampire bride

Zoey: I stand correct VAMPIRE FAMILY for HALLOWEEN

Belinda: ZOEY *running to the kids*

Zoey: what!

Belinda: with me now

Zoey: why

Belinda: keep asking question there's not going to be trick or treat for you this year

Zoey: ok, fine *about to cry*

Belinda: come on let wipe those tears off you

**The Boys in the booth **

1st boy: look at that woman wiping the tears off that little girl face

2nd boy: I wish that my ex girlfriend would do that if we had kids

3rd boy: that girl look like some one we know right

4th boy: yup

5th boy: where's the kids

6th boy: at M and V house

4th boy: dah we're not that stupid

1st boy: let's go before they get to rough

Then the light came on and the winx came on to sing

Belinda: this song is called A girl like Me

"A Girl Like Me"

**Belinda**

Some girls play the game

They all walk and talk

And they dress the same

Nothin' New To Say

Don't they realize

That it's so easy to see

Right though there disguise

Makes me wonder why

When the whole worlds turnin left

It's when I'm goin right

I need someone to let me be

Just who I am inside

**Stacey**

`Cause a girl like me

Is just a lil' different from all the rest

And a girl likes me

Never gonna settle for Second Best

Could it be a boy like you

That would give me anything

If I asked him to

To take all my dreams

And Make them true

Show me all the reasons that you

Ought to be with a girl like me

Just like me

**Amy**

Possibility

Got me trippin'

Thinkin' of what could be

Between you and me

Still I need to know

Should I keep this feelin'

Or let it go

I can't wait no more

So now's the time

To speak your mind

And Show me what you feel

So tell me if you

Want to take a chance

On something real

**Leigh **

`Cause a girl like me

Is just a lil' different from all the rest

And a girl likes me

Never gonna settle for Second Best

Could it be a boy like you

That would give me anything

If I asked him to

To take all my dreams

And Make them true

Show me all the reasons that you

Ought to be with a girl like me

Just like me

**All**

Mirror Mirror on the wall

Catch me now before I fall

I wish I may, I wish I might

Find the Answer here tonight

Mirror Mirror on the wall

Catch me now before I fall

I wish I may, I wish I might

Find the Answer here tonight

**Eli and Kim**

When the whole world's turnin left

It's when I'm going right

I need someone to let me be

Just who I am inside

**All**

`Cause a girl like me

Is just a lil' different from all the rest

And a girl likes me

Never gonna settle for Second Best

Could it be a boy like you

That would give me anything

If I asked him to

To take all my dreams

And Make them true

Show me all the reasons that you

Ought to be with a girl like me

Just like me

End song

All: thank you, thank you

Jade: that was great guys

Winx: thanks Jade

Then those boys left

* * *

**Who were those boys and why did they soon as the song was over and why did the girls sing that song**

**Please R&R and tell me did you like this chapter or not **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Halloween time

Another day on earth. Still living there life with the kids, still living with Roxy. And cooking and cleaning at once.

The kid's costumes

Arianna- black cat

Star- pop star

Alexis- singer

Violet- hippie

Digital- cow girl

Ana- vampire

Avalon- zombie

Ryder- ghost rider

Jaden- wizard

Tyler- cow boy

Calen- ninja

Mason- vampire

Bloom- black cat (black T-shirt, black skirt, black boots, and cat ears)

Stella- Queen

Musa- rock star

Layla- girl pirate

Flora- witch

Tecna- fortune teller

Lori- vampire bride

Winx new names

Bloom- Belinda Below

Arianna- Zoey Below

Avalon- Cody Below

Stella- Stacey Coleman

Star- Kelly Coleman

Musa- Amy Denton

Ryder- Wyatt Denton

Alexis- Nikki Denton

Layla- Leigh Fay

Jaden- Adam Fay

Flora- Eli Johnson

Violet- Payton Johnson

Tecna- Kim Larson

Digital- Della Larson

Tyler- Zach Larson

Calen- Matt Larson

Lori- Jade Spring

Mason: Nick Spring

Ana- Alisa Spring

Betas

Diaspor [Sky] Skyler and Diana

Claire [Brandon] Caitlyn

Alicia [Nabu] Natalie

Kirsten [Timmy] Tommy and Kayla

Massie [Helia] Helix and Millie

Dylan [Riven] Richen and Raven

Enemies

Karen: Were a fairy and now a witch helping out the Trix evil plans and Lori older sister

Lulu: a witch who is now helping Karen spy on the Beta Girls

Nancy: a new fairy to Karen evil plans she's a girl who knows Alfea very well and tells Karen every thing

Jackie: she's a witch and freshmen at CT she doesn't know who she's working for

**With the Winx**

Zoey: yeah Halloween is to night

Kelly: calm down girl

Della: all the sweets and sugar that you can have *thinking of candy*

Matt: don't think to much sis

Della: tweebs

Matt and Zach: Hica-Bica-boo sis

Della: that's so not cool

Zach: what ever

Della rolled her eyes and went to the living room

Alisa: Dell what's the matter? *walking towards her*

Della: my dump brothers can push the limited some times by saying Hica-Bica-Boo *started to cry*

Alisa: some times Mason can do that to me and I got used to that

Della: for 6 years

Alisa: Dell c'mon I got to show you some thing

Della: what is it? *whipping the tears*

Alisa: it called make-up

Della: make-up! *being worried*

Alisa: it's to get them jealous

Della: I never wore make-up

Alisa: you'll be wearing it to night

Della: with my Cowgirl outfit

Alisa: yup

Della: thanks Alisa

**In the kitchen**

Belinda: let sing a song

Kim: B gives us a beat

Belinda: k

Ladies Night Out

**Bloom**

Ooh oh yeah yeah, Oh what a night

It's ladies night

This is your night tonight,

Everything is going to be alright

This is your night tonight,

C'mon girls

Girls, we've all got one

A night that's special everywhere

From New York to Hollywood

It's ladies night and girl

The feeling's good

[Chorus] All

Oh yes, it's ladies night

And the feeling's right

Oh yes, it's ladies night

Oh what a night (oh what a night)

**Bloom**

Oh yes, it's ladies night

And the feeling's right

Oh yes, it's ladies night

Oh what a night (oh what a night)

This is your night tonight, everything' s gonna be alright

This is your night tonight, everything' s gonna be alright

Romantic lady, ooh oh yeah, single baby

Mm sophisticated mama (woooooh)

Come on you disco baby, yeah, yeah

Stay with me tonight

If you hear any noise

It ain't the boys, it's ladies night, shhh, uh huh

Come on girls

Gonna step out ladies night

Steppin' out ladies night

Gonna step out ladies night

Steppin' out ladies night

**[Chorus] All**

Oh yes, it's ladies night

And the feeling's right

Oh yes, it's ladies night

Oh what a night (oh what a night)

Oh yes, it's ladies night

And the feeling's right

Oh yes, it's ladies night

Oh what a night (Oh what a night)

On disco lights your name will be seen

You can fulfill all your dreams

Party here, party there, everywhere

This is our night, ladies

You got to be there

This is your night tonight,

Everything is going to be alright

This is your night tonight,

Everything is going to be alright

Oh ladies night

This is your night tonight,

Everything is going to be alright

**Song Ended**

Belinda: that was good

Amy: It's was like us having a party

Jade: whoa that was deep

Eli: it all most 6

All: let go put our costumes on

Hour after getting dress the winx and WK went out outside

Zoey: trick or treat

The girl: here you go kids and parents

All: thank you

Alisa: meet the new Della/Digital Larson/Zenith

Matt: hubba babba

Zach: what have you done to my sister?

Kim: Alisa did you do this and I'm speechless *still shock from seeing her daughter face*

Della: what

Alisa:*whispering* I told you it's gonna work

Della: thank you *giving Ana a hug*

Ryder: to the next house please *still staring at Della*

Cody: good idea

Jaden: please sisters

The winx and WK went to the other house that was Mike and Vanessa house

Zoey: trick or treat

Vanessa: Boys you can go now

Sky: thank Vanessa

Payton: trick or treat

Helia: hello little girl

Eli: please give us some candy

Belinda: please

Vanessa: here you go *giving them each candy*

After that house the girls decided to split up

4 hours later

Stacey: whoa, Belinda where did you get all that candy

Belinda: it a secret *smiling big*

Zoey: I still can't believe that much candy in one house *still shock*

Kim: tell us now B

Belinda: when I was young there was a house where several candy go and beside it my uncle house

Amy: how did you get all that

Belinda: from the house of candy

All: can we have some

Belinda: first let head back because mines are still shock

It was 10:30pm when they got back to Roxy's

Roxy: you hit the jackpot Belinda

Belinda: eat all the candy that you can eat girls and boys

WK: cool

Stacey: save the caramels

Leigh: no save the chocolate bars

Eli: save the flower candy or health ones for me

Every body stopped and looked at Flora like she gone nuts

Eli: what

Payton: my mom isn't a sweet person

Eli: well no

Then they started to laugh and giggled

Belinda: what so funny girl

Jade: Flora did something

Roxy: well there a Halloween party at the bar

All: lets go then

It was about 1:00 when they got home from the bar

**In the WK girls room**

Zoey: let sing a song before bed

All: ok

Life Is A Fairytale

**Arianna**

A simple form,

The perfect line,

It's coming together in your mind

A satin bow,

Electric blue,

Just like a dream come true

A ruffle there,

Magenta here,

Feels like magic in cashmere

Pop it with a pair of neon heels

That's how fearless feels…

**Star**

Change the colors,

Change the lines,

Life's whatever you design

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

Choose the fabric,

Own your style,

Make it sweet or make it wild

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

Like, life is a…

Like, life is a…

Like, life is a fairytale

**Alexis**

A bubble skirt,

A sequin top,

A feather belt,

Try it, well why not?

A different look,

You're free to choose,

Isn't it something lovin' the crazy shoes

Your hair is up,

You've got it down,

You're revin' up ready to fly now

You're shining from your head down to your heels.

That's how fearless feels…

Yeah

**Violet and Digital**

Change the colors,

Change the lines,

Life's whatever you design

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

Choose the fabric,

Own your style,

Make it sweet or make it wild

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

Like, life is a…

Like, life is a…

Like, life is a fairytale

**Arianna, Star, and Ana**

This is just the beginning of,

Something better than I imagine,

And I see happily ever after in every day

Oh…

Change the colors,

Change the lines,

Life's whatever you design

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

Choose the fabric,

Own your style,

Make it sweet or make it wild

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

Like, life is a…

Like, life is a…

Like, life is a fairytale

(Life is a fairytale)

Like, life is a…

Like, life is a…

Like, life is a fairytale

**All**

Like, life is a…

Like, life is a…

Like, life is a fairytale

End Song

All: night girls

Then they went to their rooms

* * *

**Another good **

**chapter Please R&R and tell me what do you think about the story **

**And tell me what gonna happen next and stay plus there will be more of the Enemies in the next chapter about Jackie, Lulu, and Nancy stay toon **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Karen Life

**Author Note: In this chapter is much about Karen and a little of her team plus her self this chapter is to give you a heads to about Karen since you don't know much about her  
**

_**Enemies **_

**Karen: a fairy that gave up her winx to be a witch and help the Trix to get the U powers **

**Lulu: a witch who is now helping Karen spy on the Beta Girls**

**Nancy: a new fairy to Karen evil plans she's a girl who knows Alfea very well and tells Karen every thing**

**Jackie: she's a witch and freshmen at CT she doesn't know who she's working for**

* * *

**With Karen**

Karen: hey babe

The men: Karen how is you

Karen: Kyle!

1st girl: mommy

Karen: hey Cam

2nd girl: mom

Karen: Kelsey

1st boy: hey mom

Karen: Ken

Kyle: and here's the baby boy

Karen: NO MORE KIDS

Kyle: great

Karen: and if the trix find out that I have kids they're going to fired me

Kyle: that's my witch

Karen: now give me Carson

Kyle: we got Cam, Kelsey, Ken, and Carson in our life

Karen: triplets and a baby boy

Kyle: I'm so glad that I never got Lori…

Karen: say the word your gonna die

Nancy: hey Karen ready to go

Lulu: it's going to be great

Jackie: come on girl

Karen: love ya! *waving to her family*

Kyle: bye

**At the Party**

Karen: this is the life

Icy: Karen we heard that the Betas are going to real the winx in by a threat

Stormy: and our kids won't get in the way

Darcy: maybe…so Karen where's Jackie

Karen: as long as Jackie doesn't know who she working for we're good

Icy: you need 10 people to build up the army and we'll do the rest

Stormy: the army of decay again

Darcy: but with out the Dragon Fire

Icy: but first we need the Ultimate power

Stormy: but there's going to be more than one

Darcy: we'll talk to you later Karen

Karen: ok trix

After the trix left

Karen got up and left

Kyle: finally you're home

Karen: where's the kids

Kyle: in the bed

Karen: good *taking his tie and drag him to the bed room*

Kyle: I love you

Karen: I love you too babe

His hand made down to her underwear and started to unzip her shorts

Karen: K…y…l…e…

Kyle went wild

Karen: more babe *she pleaded*

Karen: go in

Kyle: are you sure

Karen: yup *biting her lip*

Kyle went slowed on her until she says more

Karen: more

Kyle went a little faster

Karen: that feels good

Kyle: I love you Karen

Karen: me too*kissing him on the lips*

Then Kyle stopped and went to sleep then Karen did the same thing

The next morning Kyle woke up and slid out the bed and went to his desk

He stared at Karen until she woke up

Then he got dress and called Brandon

_Hey Brandon_

_Hey dude what's up_

_Karen and me did it last night_

_No way dude_

_Yes way _

_Protection_

_Well no and yes_

Then Karen got up and putted on her robe and walked out the room

_Dude you already have 4 kids_

_Got to go _

_Then Kyle got off the phone and went into the living room_

Karen: I thought you'll be going to work by now

Kyle: I wanted you to wake up first

Karen: well then I'll start breakfast while you wake up the kids

Kyle went in the girl's room first

Cam: we're up dad

Kelsey: what time is it?

Cam: 7 you nitwit

Kelsey: just get dress

Then Kyle went into the boy's room

Ken: whoa, dad don't wake up Carson yet

Kyle: why

Ken: Carson cried all night

Kyle: Carson is only 6 months

Ken: get out please

Kyle: breakfast will be gone soon

Karen: I'll get Carson

Kyle: thank you

Ken: morning mom

Cam: morning

Kelsey: morning

Karen: morning kiddo's

Kelsey: so dad when are you going to work

Kyle: right about now

(A/N: Kyle work at RF)

Karen: bye dear

Kyle: bye babe*giving her a kiss*

Ken: what's for breakfast?

Karen: well eggs and bacon

Kelsey: please tell me that you're going to the CT today

Karen: yes and Macy gonna watch you guys until me or daddy get off

Then the babysitter came in

Macy: Karen how are you?

Karen: got to go bye *kissing her kids bye and left*

Macy: bye

* * *

**Well that's Karen life for ya and now you know that Kyle is Lori ex boyfriend and they have kids**

**Please R&R and tell if you like this chapter or not **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rosa Ramona

The girls are finally leaving earth to Magix. When they get there, their cousins will be there and help them out for a while because Morgana spilled to their family and told them not to tell anyone yet so they decided to send the cousin instead

Question: who's Rosa Ramona?

Winx new names

Bloom- Belinda Below

Arianna- Zoey Below

Avalon- Cody Below

Stella- Stacey Coleman

Star- Kelly Coleman

Musa- Amy Denton

Ryder- Wyatt Denton

Alexis- Nikki Denton

Layla- Leigh Fay

Jaden- Adam Fay

Flora- Eli Johnson

Violet- Payton Johnson

Tecna- Kim Larson

Digital- Della Larson

Tyler- Zach Larson

Calen- Matt Larson

Lori- Jade Spring

Mason: Nick Spring

Ana- Alisa Spring

Betas

Diaspor [Sky] Skyler and Diana

Claire [Brandon] Caitlyn

Alicia [Nabu] Natalie

Kirsten [Timmy] Tommy and Kayla

Massie [Helia] Helix and Millie

Dylan [Riven] Richen and Raven

Enemies

Karen: Were a fairy and now a witch helping out the Trix evil plans and Lori older sister

Lulu: a witch who is now helping Karen spy on the Beta Girls

Nancy: a new fairy to Karen evil plans she's a girl who knows Alfea very well and tells Karen every thing

Jackie: she's a witch and freshmen at CT she doesn't know who she's working for

* * *

**With the Winx**

Belinda: wow we're finally going to Magix

Stacey: well Roxy you can come

Roxy: well duh I'll go

Kim: oh yah Roxy is finally going back to Alfea this year

Leigh: to teach

Roxy: I'm going wild life studies

Jade: not bad

The girls laugh

Zoey: what's so funny?

All: nothing Zoe

Zoey: well me and the others are packed

Belinda: perfect

Nick: if we ever move again I'm gonna…

Jade: do what

Nick: nothing

Alisa: nice save *patting his back*

Matt: is it time to go

Kim: yup, Stella

Stella: Solaria *her ring turned into a staff*TRANSPORTTUS BACK HOMAS!

Next thing the WK and Lori know is that they were in Magix

Miriam: hello girls

Belinda: mum

Miriam: your fathers don't know and same with the universe

Luna: expect your cousins

Charlie: hey B

Josh: hey S

Andy: hey M

Jeff: hey F

Johnny: hey L

Nick: hey T

Belinda: meet Avalon and Arianna

Stacey: Star

Amy: Ryder and Alexis

Leigh: Jaden

Eli: Violet

Kim: Tyler, Digital, Calen

Lori: Mason and Ana

**Author Note: cousins are Charlie [Bloom] Josh [Stella] Andy [Musa] Jeff [Flora] Johnny [Layla] Nick [Tecna]**

**Parents: Miriam, Luna, Maya, Lillian, Kirsten, Tania **

Jeff: so what yours new names girls

Belinda: Belinda, Zoey, and Cody

Stacey: Stacey and Kelly

Amy: Amy, Nikki and Wyatt

Leigh: Leigh and Adam

Eli: Eli and Payton

Kim: Kim, Zach, Matt, and Della

Jade: Jade, Alisa, and Nick

Nick: hey that's my name

Eli: we'll call you Nick1 GOT IT

Nick1: yes cuz

Tania: we'll see you guy's later ba bye

Roxy: don't look at me!

Stacey: where are we staying at?

Johnny: we'll be staying at Ms. F old beach house

Leigh: and does she know

Nick1: no

Amy: good

Andy: well RF have been damage like 2 years ago when the Trix was lookin for you gals

Belinda POV

All because of us and beside where is Ms. F beach house

POV Ended

Belinda: well where are they staying at?

Charlie: At Alfea and now people call Alfea, Alfea Fountain since it's a mixture of fairies and specialist

Belinda: Charlie

Charlie: yes

Belinda: shut up

Zoey: hi Charlie

Cody: sister can go now

Josh: let's get you people to the house

At the beach house

Bloom: it's good to be back

Stella: now I'm going to my room and get clean up come on Star

Star: coming

Musa and Alexis: like mother like daughter

Bloom: true

The girls laugh

Star and Stella: we heard that

Layla: no you didn't *still laughing*

Johnny: well Rosa Ramona will be coming in a few so all of you go put some thing nice on

Layla: hold up… who's Rosa Ramona? *getting up from the couch*

Nick1: she's a friend of ours *looking nervously*

Tecna: Nick that is the worse lie you told to us

Charlie: she's my girlfriend

Bloom: wow

Musa: well then, we'll get dress

After a hour of getting dress and prepare

Stella and Star: fancy

Bloom: there's some one at the door stupid

Charlie: Rosa *opening the door*

Rosa: hey babe and this must be your friends and family

Bloom: hi I'm Belinda and this is my brother and sister Zoey and Cody

Rosa: hi

Stella: I'm Stacy and this is my sister Kelly

Musa: I'm Amy and these are my siblings Nikki and Wyatt

Layla: I'm Leigh this is my brother Adam

Flora: I'm Eli and this is my sister Payton

Rosa: is Payton a boy name

Payton: well yes and no to me

Tecna: I'm Kim and this is my brothers and sister Zach, Matt, and Della

Lori: I'm Jade and this is my siblings Alisa and Nick

Rosa: two Nick

Nick1: you can call Nick1

Charlie: baby how was your tour

Rosa: good and bad

Charlie and Bloom: why was it bad?

Rosa: my team had to let me go so I'm going back home but first I wanted to see my BF first thing

Charlie: I'm sorry babe that I wasn't there *giving her a hug*

Rosa: I know Char-Char

Charlie: you can stay here for the night

Rosa: thanks

Bloom: well Rosa nice meeting you and me and the other girls are going shopping to day

The winx and WK left and left the cousin at home

Layla: lets here the kids sing and I mean the girls only

Boys: yes

Girls: let sing Get Your Sparkle On

**Zoey/Arianna**

Show this world where you belong

All it takes is a little faith

Believing

Get your sparkle on,

Listen to your heart,

And feel it beatin' strong

When you're in doubt,

Glitter it out

Every time

**Kelly/Star**

Lights up,

Let's rock the runway

This time we'll take the fun way

What's in you gotta let it out

Dig deep for inspiration,

Try on your new creation

Stay true,

That's what it's all about

**Nikki/Alexis**

Don't let the doubters,

Shouters, pouters,

T-turn you inside out

Don't let 'em bring you down

You've got to move it,

Groove it, choose it,

Now is the time to prove it

**All**

Four, three, two, one…

Get your sparkle on,

Show this world where you belong

All it takes is a little faith

Believing

**Payton/Violet**

Which pink?

Decisions, decisions,

Don't think,

Just follow your vision

If it's you,

You know you can't go wrong

**Della/Digital**

Don't let the doubters,

Shouters, pouters,

T-turn you inside out

Don't let 'em bring you down

You've got to move it,

Groove it, choose it,

Now is the time to prove it

**All**

Four, three, two, one…

You feel the music pumpin',

Give it a little something

Make it a fashion mash up,

Life doesn't have to match up

Be fearless in your design,

Confetti from the rafters

You shimmer as do you shine

Top there to ever after

**Alisa/Ana**

Get your sparkle on,

Show this world where you belong

All it takes is a little faith

Believing

Get your sparkle on,

Listen to your heart,

And feel it beatin' strong

When you're in doubt,

Glitter it out

Every time

**Arianna, Star, Alexis**

Get your sparkle on,

Show this world where you belong

All it takes is a little faith

Believing

Get your sparkle on,

Listen to your heart,

And feel it beatin' strong

When you're in doubt,

Glitter it out

Every time

**All**

Get your sparkle on,

Show this world where you belong **(2)**

Song End

Bloom: that was amazing girls

WK girls: thanks

Stella: you might become the next winx and band

Boys: that was good girls

Then all a sudden it started to get chilly, windy, and dark so the girls took the kids back to the house and left again with out the kids

* * *

_So tell me what do you thinks what gonna happen and now you know who's Rosa Ramona and if you don't read it again and you'll get it _

_Please R&R_

_And I do take anonymous reviewer to so don't be shy to tell me if you hated or not _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**What in the world**

**The winx are now in trouble the Trix are back and trying to take the U powers from them what happens when Ms. F finds out that the girls are a live and well and what about the specialist will the girls keep their secret for long or will they spill to Ms. F about it. Will the girls found out about the war?**

**Bloom- Belinda Below**

**Arianna- Zoey Below**

**Avalon- Cody Below**

**Stella- Stacey Coleman**

**Star- Kelly Coleman**

**Musa- Amy Denton**

**Ryder- Wyatt Denton**

**Alexis- Nikki Denton**

**Layla- Leigh Fay**

**Jaden- Adam Fay**

**Flora- Eli Johnson**

**Violet- Payton Johnson**

**Tecna- Kim Larson**

**Digital- Della Larson**

**Tyler- Zach Larson**

**Calen- Matt Larson**

**Lori- Jade Spring**

**Mason: Nick Spring**

**Ana- Alisa Spring**

**Betas**

**Diaspor [Sky] Skyler and Diana**

**Claire [Brandon] Caitlyn**

**Alicia [Nabu] Natalie**

**Kirsten [Timmy] Tommy and Kayla**

**Massie [Helia] Helix and Millie**

**Dylan [Riven] Richen and Raven**

**Enemies**

**Karen: Were a fairy and now a witch helping out the Trix evil plans and Lori older sister**

**Lulu: a witch who is now helping Karen spy on the Beta Girls**

**Nancy: a new fairy to Karen evil plans she's a girl who knows Alfea very well and tells Karen every thing**

**Jackie: she's a witch and freshmen at CT she doesn't know who she's working for**

**Aqua: she's a mermaid that can turn into a human she's creepy, naughty and sneaky**

**Cousins:****Charlie [Bloom] Josh [Stella] Andy [Musa] Jeff [Flora] Johnny [Layla] Nick [Tecna]**

**With the Winx**

Stella: what the

Bloom: stay low *pushing the girls to the ground*

Flora: good thing the kids are at home

Tecna: duck!

Bloom: **I'm the only one who wants to be hidden here**

Musa: look there's Karen

Lori: my sister

Layla: she your sister *bring shock and pointing to her*

Lori: yah and my older twin

Bloom: by how much Lori

Lori: by two hours and 30 minutes

Icy: where's the U powers

Then 6 specialists came out

Darcy: looky-looky it's the winx old BF

Icy: you guy look tired let me tuck you in… ice hail

Sky: who is the U power?

Darcy: that's for us to know and you to find out pure darkness

Stella: light storm

Darcy: what the

Brandon: Stella! *looking around*

Darcy: where

Riven: IDK Darcy

**Behind the Hex Café **

Bloom: Stella! *glaring at her*

Stella: it was getting dark so I…

Musa: you did it for the guys I didn't you

Stella: well yes

Layla and Tecna: what are we going to do about her?

Stella: ha-ha

**During the fight**

6 portals appear then 12 people came out of the portals

1st girl: hey back off Trixes freak

2nd girl: ha-ha

3rd girl: where are we?

4th girl: IDK

5th girl: 6 years in the past

Helia: who are you guys?

1st boy: well we're from the future

1st girl: snookums!

5th boy: bunnykins!

2nd girl: Star!

Ryder2: Ari give her a break

Arianna2: ok*kissing him*

Avalon2: get your lips off my sister

Ryder2: I haven't seen her is a week so lain off

Digital2: well our past persons are here

Tyler2: that's true

Brandon: I'm not her snookums I'm I

Star2: ewe that not cool, not cool

Tyler2: sir that's my girlfriend

Violet2: we got to go guys

Star2: Transportus Back Homas

Then the older WK left

Icy: well finish this tomorrow

Specialist: deal

After everybody left the girls came out of hiding

Bloom: we need to talk to the cousins now

**At the house**

Sky: so cousins where's your cousins

Charlie: well we're babysitting the others

Ana: I heard that

Arianna: not nice

Charlie: Ari shut up

Arianna walk up to Charlie and stood there and cry

Bloom: what the

Stella: I didn't know you had visitors

Flora: we're gonna get the kids wash up for bed

Violet: I'm not ready for bed sissy

Jeff: Eli what about you get dress and we'll get kids in their PJs ok

Flora: I guess *rolling her eyes at the floor*

Bloom: El c'mon

Flora: coming girls

Nick1: sorry guys we'll talk later promise

Musa: how dear you

Andy: what *acting innocent*

Musa: don't you play dumb with me Andrew Kane Young

Andy: you didn't

Musa: yes I did

Andy: now it's on

Stella: wow cuz love

Josh: you can that again

Stella: no thanks

Charlie: Amy that's enough

Amy: I was just about to…

Bloom: it's late and the kids are tired Ames

Girls: night

The next morning

The girls was singing again like they do every morning while doing breakfast

"Teenage Dream"

**Bloom and Stella**

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

**Stella and Musa**

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

**Musa and Flora**

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

**[Chorus] all**

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

**Flora and Layla**

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

**Layla and Tecna**

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

**Tecna and Lori**

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

**[Chorus]All**

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

**Lori and Bloom**

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

**[Chorus]All**

Yoooouuu

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

No

**Bloom, Stella and Musa**

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

**Flora, Layla, Tecna, and Lori**

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

End Song

Bloom: breakfast is done *setting the table*

The kids ran and fight over chairs

Flora: calm down kids

WK: ok Eli

Jeff: what's is it girls

Stella: pancakes, eggs and bacon

Cousins: well we could go on a boat ride

WK and Winx: no

Nick1: sheesh trying to be nice

After breakfast the ran into people and lost three girls

* * *

what's gonna happen next please R&R and tell me if you like it or not


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Lost with information**

**They had lost three girls during shopping time at Magix. The three girls ran into the specialist while finding the other, then the specialist ask them questions that they can't answer by heart.**

**Bloom- Belinda Below**

**Arianna- Zoey Below**

**Avalon- Cody Below**

**Stella- Stacey Coleman**

**Star- Kelly Coleman**

**Musa- Amy Denton**

**Ryder- Wyatt Denton**

**Alexis- Nikki Denton**

**Layla- Leigh Fay**

**Jaden- Adam Fay**

**Flora- Eli Johnson**

**Violet- Payton Johnson**

**Tecna- Kim Larson**

**Digital- Della Larson**

**Tyler- Zach Larson**

**Calen- Matt Larson**

**Lori- Jade Spring**

**Mason: Nick Spring**

**Ana- Alisa Spring**

**Betas**

**Diaspor [****Sky****] Skyler and Diana**

**Claire [Brandon] Caitlyn**

**Alicia [Nabu] Natalie**

**Kirsten [Timmy] Tommy and Kayla**

**Massie [Helia] Helix and Millie**

**Dylan [Riven] Richen and Raven**

**Enemies**

**Karen: Were a fairy and now a witch helping out the Trix evil plans and Lori older sister**

**Lulu: a witch who is now helping Karen spy on the Beta Girls**

**Nancy: a new fairy to Karen evil plans she's a girl who knows Alfea very well and tells Karen every thing**

**Jackie: she's a witch and freshmen at CT she doesn't know who she's working for**

**Aqua: she's a mermaid that can turn into a human she's creepy, naughty and sneaky**

**Cousins: Charlie [Bloom] Josh [Stella] Andy [Musa] Jeff [Flora] Johnny [Layla] Nick [Tecna]**

* * *

**At Magix Mall**

Flora: let's do a count check

Tecna: we're missing three girls*recounting the kids*

Bloom: who are we missing?

Tecna: well Belinda we're missing Kelly, Zoey, and Violet

Stella: o no

Flora: me, Belinda and Stacey go and you guy can take the others home

Bloom: Kim do you have any suggestions for us

Tecna: just two

Stella: which is?

Tecna: *whispering* you need to use your powers or…

Stella: No!

Everybody that was around them stared at them

Bloom: nothing to see here people it just a broken heel

Flora: Stacey!

Stella: what *acting confused*

Bloom: we'll meet at the house after we found them

Musa: then we can go to Alfea or go on a picnic later

All: picnic

Then the others winx took the kids to the house and the three of them started walking around

**At Alfea **

Charlie: B is going to kill us

Ms. F: so cousins what did you want to tell me

Josh: we think the Winx girls are alive and here at Magix

Ms. F: that's great news boys

Charlie: we think and you can't tell anyone that they're alive

Andy:** Musa is so going to kill me as so as she finds out**

Johnny:** Layla is so going to beat me up and tell her mom Kirsten **

Nick1: we need to go Ms. F **because I think that the girls must be home by now**

Ms. F: thank you boys

After the cousins left Saladin contact Ms. F about how's she feeling

Saladin: Fargonda how do feel

Ms. F: I feel great and fine… I mean sad and alone

Saladin: eh

Ms. F: the winx are alive and here in Magix

Saladin: are you sure

Ms. F: yes

Saladin: well then I'll tell the boys about this

Then Saladin hologram disappear

Ms. F: what have I done?

**At Magix**

Violet/Payton: look there's a sale at Gucci

Kelly/Star: really*looking at the sign*

Arianna/Zoey: no way

Payton: I'll kill for that dress

Zoey: yah right

Payton: look at the flower purse

Zoey: that perfect dragon purse is on sale

Kelly: what about we find sisters

All: good idea

After 15 minute with no luck

Kelly: I'm scared now

Zoey: what a bout we sing

Payton: Aunt Amy always said- Music can calm you down in a bad place or if you are frighten

Zoey; that's true so let sing

All: ok

**Arianna**

Makin' my way downtown,

Walkin' fast,

Faces pass and I'm homebound.

**Star**

Starin' blankly ahead,

Just makin' my way,

Makin' a way through the crowd.

**All**

And I need you,

And I miss you,

And now I wonder...

**Violet**

If I could fall into the sky,

Do you think time

would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you...

Tonight.

**Arianna**

It's always times like these

When I think of you,

And wonder if you ever think of me.

**Star**

'Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong.

Livin' in your precious memory.

**All**

'Cause I need you,

And I miss you,

And now I wonder...

**Violet**

If I could fall into the sky,

Do you think time

would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you...

Tonight.

**All**

I, I, don't wanna let you know

I, I, drown in your memory.

I, I, don't wanna let this go.

I, I, don't.

**Arianna and Star**

Makin' my way downtown,

Walkin' fast,

Faces pass and I'm homebound.

**Star and Violet**

Starin' blankly ahead,

Just makin' my way,

Makin' a way through the crowd.

**All**

And I still need you,

And I still miss you,

And now I wonder...

**Arianna**

If I could fall into the sky,

Do you think time

Would pass.. us by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you...

**Star**

oh oh

**Violet**

If I could fall into the sky,

Do you think time would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you.

**All**

If I could just hold you...

Tonight.

End Song

After the song 3 specialists came up to them

First boy: are you lost

Kelly: yup

Payton: hey we know you…

Zoey: you're the guys that came to my cousin Charlie house

Kelly: you're Brandon*pointing to him* you're Helia*pointing to him* and you're Sky*pointing to him*

Helia: you must be Kelly, Zoey and Payton

All girls: yup

Sky: nice song that you just sang

Girls: thanks

Brandon: so what happen to your mother and father?

Zoey: give us a minute please*turning to the girls*

Kelly: *whispering* make something up Zoe

Zoey: ok I will

Then Zoey turned back to the boys

Zoey:*lying* they died disappear after birth to my friends and me

Sky: ok, how did your sisters take care of you girls?

Kelly:* lying* they helped each other out

Helia: are they single?

Payton: HOW WOULD WE KNOW THAT

Then the girls heard Violet/Payton yelling

Bloom: what going on girls

Zoey: Belinda! *hugging her*

Stella: c'mon girls *not looking up*

Kelly: Stace you came

Payton: El!

Then Flora looked up and saw her ex boyfriend face

Flora: girls we need to get you home now *tugging Payton's arm*

Bloom: what brings you here today?

Sky: looking for the Winx Club

Bloom: we need to go…bye

**At the cousins house**

Bloom: CHARLIE DOMINO

Charlie: whoa Bloom you're mad

Bloom: how dare you tell Ms' F about us

Josh: she does want to see you in person girls

Stella: Joshua some times you don't understand the word NEVER

Josh: I do Stel

Stella: yah right

Musa: what's going on here

Bloom and Stella: the cousins told Ms. F about us

All: what!

Layla: Johnny come here*cracking her knuckles*

Johnny: I'll pass Layla

Flora: the good thing is that the kids are in their rooms playing games and stuff

Layla: good

Flora: now let take on our cousins and teach them what NEVER mean when we sat NEVER

Jeff: you don't need to yell never every time

Tecna: we have to because in guys need to learn and learning 101

Cousins: oh no

* * *

**Tell me what's gonna happen next. **

**Will the cousins learn when the girls say the word never**

**Will the winx ever go see Ms. F **

**Please R&R since I'm not getting that many reviewer on this story, so please tell me what do you think what of this story**

**I won't get that many chapters gone this week because I got school and homework so I'll try to get more this week though.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The truth**

Bloom: that was fun

Stella: it gonna take them a week until they can talk

Layla: nor move

The girls laugh

Musa: what the *looking at her cell*

Flora: what does it say Muse?

Musa: it's from Ms. F

All: oh no

Flora: I say we go

Tecna: if we go we need to bring the kids with us and Lori

Lori: who's Ms. F?

Bloom started to explain to Lori about Ms. F and Alfea

Lori: wow that cool

Musa: then we can hit this awesome party tonight

Bloom: that sounds cool

Stella: I'm gain

Flora: me too

Layla: same here

Tecna" count me in

Lori: ok

Bloom: this is gonna be fun

**With the Kids**

Arianna: whoa ours mums are going out tonight

Star: yes

Violet: I'll get the party supplies

Alexis: I'll get the music

Arianna: I'll get the drinks as soda

Digital: I'll make sure that they go tonight

Star: let's sing

**Star**

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

**Arianna**

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

**Alexis**

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

**All**

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

**Violet**

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

**Digital**

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

**Star**

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

**[All]**

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

**Arianna**

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

**Violet**

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

**[All]**

Yoooouuu

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

No

**Alexis**

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

**Digital**

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

Arianna: that's a good song when we heard our moms sing it

Alexis: agree

Violet: can we stop the chit-chat and plan tonight?

All: ok Vi

**With Ana**

_Anagreenlove2: hey are you there_

_Sportsbabe19: yup _

_Sissygirl12: me too_

_Anagreenlover2: well I'm in Magix right now and it's beautiful_

_Sportsbabe19: I know right!_

_Sissygirl12: so watch a going_

_Anagreenlove2: chatting you guys_

_Sportsbabe19: eating pizza_

_All: eh_

_Sportsbabe19: having dinner in my room_

_Anagreenlove19: your cousins at house again_

_Sportsbabe19: yup_

_Sissygirl12: good thing I barely see my family in there realms_

_All: why_

_Sissygirl12: well my parents stop talking to them after the family reunions _

_Anagreenlove2: girl I feel the same way _

_Sissygirl12 and Sportsbabe19: how_

_Anagreenlove2: well I don't my grandparent or my father_

_Sportsbabe19: girl it called find out the truth and I got to go see ya_

_Screen: Sportsbabe19 logging out_

_Sissygirl12: talk to u later then when I get a call from her again_

_Anagreenlove2: what's your number?_

_Sissygirl12: 720-244-1999-80_

_Anagreenlove2: 720-750-205-888_

_All: later_

After Ana log off she heard the girls talking about some thing

Arianna: well we can invite the boys over

Alexis: I'm not gonna sit here for hours and hours hearing our brother plus Jaden talk some thing

Violet: I'm happy that I'm an only child

Star: same here

Arianna, Alexis, and Digital: be grateful girl

Star and Violet: we are for now

Alexis: ha-ha girls

Arianna: should we invite Ana too

All: yah girl

Violet: I'm gonna get the party supplies now ok*standing up*

Arianna: and I'm gonna look for some good soda that we're gonna like

All: break! *having their hands in the middle*

**With the Winx **

Bloom:** we haven't been in Alfea for years **

Musa: here *pointing to the Headmasters office*

Ms. F: girls it good to see ya

Winx: we know

Lori: hi I'm Lori

Ms. F: Princess Lori Lei of Greenland

Lori: yes *smiling *

Ms. F: we thought that you're dead

Lori: Kyle can play all he wants with me

Ms. F: and for you girls, the boys gave up on you after one day of reaching

Musa: that's low even for the guys

Ms. F: and now they're married and have kids

The girls jaw drop

Bloom: that's so not like them*holding in the tears*

Stella: my snookums

Musa:** Riven is so dead when I see him**

Tecna: one day*still shock*

Ms. F: we have no clue why nor what happen

Bloom and Flora: lies *tears coming out theirs eyes*

Layla:** and I was gonna let Nabu teach his son his powers but no this time he cross the lined **

Musa: come on girls were out of here

Ms .F: first what is your new name?

Bloom: Belinda

Stella: Stacey

Musa: Amy

Layla: Leigh

Flora: Eli

Tecna: Kim

Lori: Jade

Ms. F: we'll keep in touch girls

Bloom: we also have some thing to tell you

Ms. F: yes

Flora: it's kind of a secret

Ms. F: tell me later

Lori: is it my sister

Ms. F: yes now go quickly

When the girls got to the

Flora: it's almost time to go

Bloom: only 3 bottles of beer each

Musa: spear

After the winx and Lori left the kids got out of hiding and started their party

Then the door bell rang…

* * *

Please R&R since I'm not getting that many reviews and tell me what's gonna happen next


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Party Time**

**A/N: Well this is my final chapter for this story but there will be a sequel to this story called **_**Family Problems **_**and that story will take off from the cliff hanger that's at the end. So wish me luck!**

* * *

Arianna: who's at the door?

Ana: IDK Ari

Starr: well this is not gonna be pretty

Alexis: hold it together

Violet: maybe it the boys

Digital: I know my bros better and I know when it them

Avalon: let us in girls

Jaden: or I'm telling your moms

Alexis: you wouldn't *about to fight Jaden*

Jaden: I would

Alexis: come here *running towards Jaden*

Arianna and Starr: boys you scared the heck out of us *casing the boys*

Tyler: Digit don't get mad at us*walking back from Digital*

Digital: change your mine big bro

Calen: I told you

Digital: come back here

**With the Winx and Lori**

Bloom: Stacey come dance with me

Stella: I'm to lazy to dance

Bloom: there's a Gucci sale here

Stella: where*getting up from her chair*

Bloom: c'mon

Stella: that's not nice using fashion and fashion stores against me

Musa: now since you're up let party

Then 6 couples came in

Flora: this day got worse

Tecna: let go

Layla: no where're not

Tecna: why

Layla: because we vowed

Tecna: oh

Bloom: well we can have fun and ignore them

The DJ: I see 7 wonderful ladies that will sing a song for us

The lights shine on the winx and they walk up on the stage

**Bloom:** **We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes**

**And the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

**Stella: See the lights**

**See the party, the ball gowns**

**I see you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello, little did I know**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go, and I said**

**Musa: Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**All: So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

**Flora: 'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you please don't go and I said**

**Tecna: Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Layla: Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh oh**

**Lori: I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**All: Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**Bloom and Stella: And said, marry me Juliet**

**You'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**All: Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

The crowds cheer as the winx walk down and back to their table

Bloom: wow!

Musa: I still can't believe I did that

Stella: well you are an awesome guitar player

Musa: I know Stace

Stella: ha-ha

Bloom giggle a little when Stella said ha-ha

Stella: B what's so funny?

Bloom: nothing*with a smile*

Layla: what time is it?

Tecna: 8:30pm *checking her watch*

Layla: did you think that the cousins well be fine

All: no

Lori: I'll call this time

_Ana: hello_

_Lori: hey Annie how is the kiddos?_

_Ana: fine _

_Lori: what-cha doing _

_Ana: playing Pretzel Twister_

_Lori: I'll call you later bye_

_Ana: bye_

**With the kids**

Alexis: c'mon Ryder rap for us

Ryder: fine I'll do it

_**The girls: Ooh-Ooh**_

_**Ah, here we go now**_

_**Oh**_

_**[Ryder rapping] Like a great boy, all my other women are insoles**_

_**We're thinkin 'bout the great exphidition as popped we chose**_

_**[Alexis & Ryder] So here we come, throwing here**_

_**[Ryder] Throwing here all on the scene**_

_**Though we go**_

_**[Arianna & Ryder] On and on**_

_**[Ryder] come, come follow me Britney**_

_**[The girls] yeah**_

_**Mm-hmm, soda pop, watch it fizz and pop**_

_**The clock is tickin' and we can't stop (can't stop now)**_

_**Mm-hmm soda pop, bop, shu-bop**_

_**The clock is tickin and we can't stop**_

_**We might start riding to the music tonight**_

_**A clever way to get by, oh**_

_**The pops keep flowin' like its fire and ice**_

_**So give it a little blind, ooh**_

_**Mm-hmm soda pop, watch it fizz and pop (mm-hmm)**_

_**[Starr] The clock is tickin and we can't stop (now)**_

_**Mm-hmm soda bop, bop shu-bop shu-bop**_

_**The clock is tickinand we can't stop**_

_**Ooh-Ooh**_

_**We have a plan, we have a definite plan**_

_**To level the vibes (vibes)**_

_**To level vibes agian (ooh-yeah)**_

_**See**_

_**[Violet] Where ya ba-do for a superlative self, oh yeah**_

_**A wicked time to the end, oh yaeh, so**_

_**Mm-hmm soda pop, watch it fizz and pop (ooh)**_

_**The clock is tickin and we can't stop (can't stop)**_

_**Mm-hmm soda pop, bop, shu-bop shu-bop**_

_**The clock is tickin and we can't stop**_

_**So much pop we're losing, sittin watchin the clock**_

_**So turn the tables baby, let's go over top (take it to the top now)**_

_**No one else will do**_

_**I'm waiting for you**_

_**So me what'cha got, just take a pop shot**_

_**And we will never stop shu-bop, shu-bop**_

_**yeah, mm-hmm**_

_**[Alexis] The clock is tickin and we can't stop**_

_**Mm-hmm soda pop, bop, shu-bop shu-bop**_

_**The clockis tickin and we can't stop (can't stop)**_

_**Do it like we never have before (before, before, before)**_

_**And lovin it til we drop (we drop, ah, we drop yeah)**_

_**We'll flex tonight until they break down the door (oh yeah)**_

_**The party won't ever stop**_

_**so**_

_**[All] Mm-hmm soda pop, watch it fizz and pop (no, uh yeah)**_

_**The clock is tickinand we can't stop (stop no)**_

_**Mm-hmm soda pop, bop, shu-bop shu-bop**_

_**Mm-hmm soda pop (no) watch it fizz and pop (oh)**_

_**The clock is tickin and we can't stop (can't stop)**_

_**[rapper] I bet you we can pop like we've never popped it before**_

_**Why we keep commin back fdor more and more for sure (sure)**_

_**It's cool Britney when wee get down on the floor yeah**_

_**And we go**_

_**[Digital & Ryder] On and On until the break of dawn**_

_**Mm-hmm soda pop, watch it fizz and pop**_

_**The clock is tickin and we can't stop (ah, can't stop, no)**_

_**Mm-hmm soda pop, bop, shu-bop shu-bop (ooh yeah)**_

_**The clock is tickinand we can't stop**_

_**[Ryder] All we gotta do is just**_

_**Mm-hmm soda pop, watch it fizz and pop (oh yeah)**_

_**The clock is tickin and we can't stop**_

_**[Ryder] Oh, we're on the bend**_

_**[All] Mmm, uh-oh **_

All of the brothers were surprise at Ryder's rapping style

Arianna: wow

Alexis: thanks bro

Ryder: I'm never doing that again

Alexis rolled her eyes and walk away

Mason: well our moms will be here soon, maybe*looking at the time*

Ana: I just talk to mom and…*being cut off by Starr*

Starr: we have more time to party and more fun

**With the Winx**

_Bloom's POV_

_I can't believe that's it true. That Sky and Diaspor are dating again. Wow I must of miss a lot in those 10 years, like school more evil what's next. I give up on guys._

_End of POV_

Bloom: let get going girls

Lori: and we promise the kids that we would be home by 9 tonight

The girls left and the specialist saw that and followed them to the cousin's house

Bloom: it good to be home

Stella: what the* looking at the mess of stains and CDs on the floor

Starr: hi ya guys

Stella: you and the others are going to clean this mess up and go straight to bed ca-peesh

The kid nodded and went to clean

Bloom: we leave the house for 3 hours and you kids turned the house into a mess

Arianna: we were having a little party of our own mom

Bloom: what did do?

Alexis: we had music, soda, games, and more fun

Musa: just get dress guys and go to bed

The kids nodded

Stella: let get the cousin unwrap

Then there was a knock on the door

Tecna: now who is it?*going to the door*

Bloom and Flora: just left them in

Sky: hello girls

Bloom: hi boys

Brandon: where are your cousins?

Musa: out

Riven: I heard one of you said let get the cousins unwrap

The girl stared at Stella

Stella: it's not my felt they almost bellow our cover

The Specialist: what cover?

The winx stared at each other…

* * *

**Well that's the end of this story and I promise there will be more action, drama, and enemies in the next story.**

**Tell me if you love it or hate it**

**And Ryder is a awesome rapper than singer what do think…**


End file.
